The Real Robot (1989 Film)
''The Real Robot ''is a 1989 America-British Animated Family Film Which It is Directed by George Scribner. This is a 11th Installment of Winnie The Pooh. Plot Wally (Known as WALL-E) Who Is A New Adventure That Was Bulit By A UnNamed Human Parents Where They Lived In England. Cast * Frank Welker as Bugs/WALL-E (Sound And Screaming Only)/Flik The Rabbit (Squeak Only)/Baby Wally/Werewolf/Birds/Red Rabbit/Forest Animals/The Gargoyle * Jim Cummings as Railed Rabbit/Sorey Bird/Wally (WALL-E)/White Duck * Sterling Holloway as Wally (Singing Voice, This is a Last Role Before Retiring In 1986 And Then He Died In 1992) * Joey Lawrence as Young Wally (Same Voice)/Christopher Robin (In Forest) * Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit/Pooh Bear on TV/A Robot on TV * Tress MacNeille as EVE/Little Robot/UnNamed Mother * Brad Garrett as UnNamed Dad/Little Foe (EVE’s Dad)/Narrator * Tara Strong as Augie Foe * Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master (First Voice Role For The Film) * Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Tigger (Sound/Roar)/Flik The Rabbit (Screaming)/Gregor The Blue Ant/Matthew Corbett On TV/Dr. Benji * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Red Rabbit (First Appearance as Red Rabbit Could, Speaking) * Peggy Mahon as White Bird/Miss Owl/Lil’ M-O Additional Voices: * Petula Clark * John Cleese * Clive James * Roy Kinnear * Joanna Lumley * Barry Norman * Twiggy * Peter Ustinov * Judi Dench * Les Dawson * Cheryl Baker * Bobby Ball * Roy Barraclough * Cilla Black * Tommy Cannon * Lorraine Chase * John Kaye Cooper * Barry Cryer * Jon Culshaw * Tracey Dawson * Ken Dodd * Bruce Forsyth * Hughie Green Scenes * We Get To See Baby Wally At The Beginning of the Film. * Young Wally is Playing Roses. * Christopher Robin is in The Forest. * Wally Pops His Head And Says “Hey Guys!” To Christopher Robin,Flik Rabbit,Miss Owl And EVE. * Wally is In the River, Porpusely He Is Fine. * WALL-E (Wally) Had A Bad Dream. * Wally (WALL-E) And EVE Were Together At The End of the Film. Transcript * The Real Robot (1989 Film)/Transcript Transformations * Little Foe Turns Into A Bird. * Flik The Rabbit Turns Into a Werewolf. * Dr. Benji Turns Into The Gargoyle * A Nurse And Doctor Took WereWolf to the Vets And The Gets a Serum to Return Flik Back To Normal. * The Nurse And Doctor Took The Gargoyle To Give a Serum To Turn Back Into Human, Dr. Benji. Good vs Evil * Wally (WALL-E) Purposely Goes For To Defeat Werewolf. * Wally Turned Up Aganist The Bugs And Then, Drove Away by Him. Evil vs Evil * The Bugs Tries To Fight The Werewolf When They Get Into The Blue Fur And Ears. * Red Rabbit (Which Who is Evil) Tries To Send The Bugs To Go To The Moon But They Didn’t Go To The Moon. * The Gargoyle And The WereWolf Took a Fight And Then, They Battle Each Other Before Wally Gets It. Songs * “Sooty Theme“ by UnNamed British Artist * “Winnie The Pooh” by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. * ”WALL-E (Intro)” By The Children Chorus * ”Happy Birthday, Wally” By UnNamed Father, UnNamed Mother And Little Foe * “Put On Your Sunday Clothes” (Instrumental) by Michael Crawford * “We Are The Bugs” by The Bugs * “Nothing’s Too Good for a Friend” by Wally And Augie Foe * “Eve? Where Are You?” By Wally (WALL-E) * “Somewhere Over The Rainbow“ By The Animal Chorus * “Only Takes A Moment“ By Michael Crawford * ”Nothing’s Too Good for a Friend (Reprise)” By Wally (WALL-E) And EVE * ”I Love You (End Credits)“ By Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Piglet And Rabbit Scene Selection # Opening/Intro # The Parents Build Robots # Wally Was Born! # Happy Birthday, Wally # Roses/Alone # Nothing’s Too Good For a Friend as Robot # The Rabbits Get Busy! # EVE and Wally # Daring To Go Somewhere/River Attack # The Bugs/Still Not Right/Somewhere Over The Rainbow # Little Foe # Flows of The Deep/Dr. Benji # Nightmare/Red Rabbit # The Mist/Spooky Way # Spoiling Considering Gone # Flik‘s Fall/Flik Gets Hurt # Helping Others # Flik Turns Into The Werewolf # The Bugs Fight/Wally’s Supper Down # The Gargoyle Is Here!/Fight # Final Battle # Hospital/Wally Feels Strange # Nice To A Friend For A Robot # Ending Trivia * WALL-E (Wally) Sounds Like Winnie The Pooh From The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. * Miss Owl Sounds Like Flo Shumway from ALF: The Animated Series. * Plumbot Master Sounds Like Angus MacGyver from 1985 TV Series. * The Bugs Also Appeared On The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. * This Is Before The 2008 Events of WALL-E. * This is a Jim Cummings‘ First Film To Get a Voice of Wally. * The Young Version of Wally Sounds LIke Oliver from Oliver & Company. Gallery 97E7813F-8F90-4C57-B4C1-6E89303CCA9E.png|Wally (WALL-E) 990E96B8-2A9A-48FF-9E19-9B8E91EB27AC.png|WALL-E (Old Version) F2CD2988-474E-4ECD-9686-ADA76194C43E.jpeg|Wally (WALL-E) And EVE 948021BD-3750-4F74-96C0-329EA97C9D22.jpeg|Young Wally (WALL-E) B85FD3E5-A062-47D3-99D9-D2190464AC59.jpeg|Wally In The River 05C94A47-2F9D-4C0E-9A18-F33559E9651A.png|Flik The Rabbit 3D0090A1-C50B-44CC-B4DC-EC4506C32682.jpeg|Bugs 60DDA968-1B6B-4EDB-9245-5EE1BE9ECDFB.jpeg|Flik The Rabbit #2 8341D37D-923A-4FEA-BD11-555F80593D32.jpeg|Flik as The Werewolf D46F96B2-E3CD-4384-A0CB-C16E989E408F.jpeg|Flik The Rabbit #3 DCAF2379-C380-486D-AF99-8F199FD44BB9.jpeg|Teaser Poster Winnie the Pooh KHIII.jpg Piglet KHIII.jpg Roo KHIII.jpg Tigger KHIII.jpg Rabbit KHIII.jpg 88392B30-950B-4035-92C3-540822ED76B4.jpeg|1993 UK VHS Cover The Real Robot 1997 UK VHS Front Cover.jpeg|1997 UK VHS Cover Runtime 105 Minutes Release Date December 22 1989 Sequences Opening 84AE2831-4CE3-42AF-8ED1-301FA21F44F0.jpeg 46B4128F-A264-421B-87ED-15C06E9B157A.jpeg 4DEA2AA4-826F-447B-AF70-1A6B1ED91894.jpeg Closing 4AC1E519-F5CC-43DA-942E-833D07992FF3.jpeg 2C89ACC5-837D-4B9A-A2B6-9A03A672A6E0.jpeg Category:1989 films Category:1989 Category:The Real Robot Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Films about robots Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in United Kingdom